Officer Involved
'Officer Involved '''is the fourth episode in season eight of ''CSI: NY. Synopsis A night out for a friendly drink takes an unexpected turn when Danny and his rookie cops are caught up in a shooting. One of Danny's rookie officers claims that she shot an armed man who attacked Danny outside of a barroom. However, the gun is not at the scene, and is used in a later shooting. Plot Danny regains consciousness in the middle of the street, bleeding from a gash on his forehead. Rookie Officer Lauren Cooper is kneeling nearby with Danny’s off-duty weapon in her hand, and there’s a dead man on the ground between them. He asks Lauren and the other two rookie officers to fill him in on what happened, and they say the man and two friends jumped the group as they left the bar. The dead man hit Danny over the head with a bottle and fired a revolver at Lauren before she was forced to grab Danny’s gun and shoot to kill. The man’s name is Pete Miller. Danny tells Mac that Pete was harassing Lauren in the bar, and he showed the man the door. He didn’t announce that he was a police officer because he thought it would make the situation worse. Pete must have waited for the group to leave so he could get revenge. He tells Mac what happened after that, but he’s basing it on what the rookies told him since he was unconscious at the time. Unfortunately, their story isn’t adding up. Adam finds absinthe on Pete’s shirt, which could explain his behavior. There’s gunshot residue all up the outside of Pete’s left sleeve, suggesting that he did actually fire the gun—one of his friends must have taken it from the scene. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, one of Pete’s two accomplices approaches a ‘shoot the geek’ game. Instead of using the paintball guns provided, he pulls out the revolver from the bar shooting and kills the man. When Mac looks closer at Pete Miller, he realizes the gunshot residue on Pete’s sleeve is inconsistent with Lauren’s story. The pattern suggests that he was standing next to the man who shot the weapon, but he didn’t hold the gun himself. Lauren was shooting at the other man but hit Pete instead. Mac and Flack head to the hospital after a man named Ray is admitted with a gunshot wound to the leg, which he received the night Pete was killed. Ray grew up with Pete, and he went to the bar after Pete called him to come start a fight with Danny. Ray tells them that Pete didn’t bring the gun, it was the third man with them, Travis. After the gunshots went off, Ray ran, and he didn’t realize Pete wasn’t behind him until they were 10 blocks away. Travis shot him in the leg to prevent him from going back for Pete, and he threatened Ray to keep his mouth shut. The team tracks Travis, hoping to prevent any more murders. He and Pete used to work together, but he’s being going through a tough time lately. He and his girlfriend broke up, and evidence leads the team to realize the woman is a burlesque dancer at The Latrec Club. They hurry to the club, knowing she is his next target. Mac spots the man, under the influence of absinthe, as he raises his gun to fire. Mac wrestles with him, and Travis tries to kill himself when he realizes what is happening—but the gun is empty. The police move in to arrest him. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Michael Alperin as Pete Miller *Joshua Biton as Officer Terrence Foley *Dominic Flores as Leo Banks *Jeananne Goossen as Officer Lauren Cooper *Jeff Leaf as Travis Moss *Joey McIntyre as Ray James *Manny Montana as Officer Glen Cates *Dean Norris as Lab Lt. Mitchell Adler *David Ury as Tommy 'The Geek' Hurtz *Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech *Erin Lamont as Crystal See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 8